


"How does Hiccup even put up with you?"

by wujujusnji



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujujusnji/pseuds/wujujusnji
Summary: Ever wondered what Snotlout told Astrid during "Snotlout's Angels" that got the Hofferson so mad? Well, here's your answer!Featuring : A responsible ™ bf Hiccup, an angry Astrid, a scared Snotlout, and the twins themselves asking Snotlout's sanity.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	"How does Hiccup even put up with you?"

"What did you say to her?"

Snotlout gulped, whispering to Ruffnut the words he just uttered to Astrid a while ago. "I asked her ' _how does Hiccup even put up with you_?'"

Ruffnut laughed at that, "Yeah right, you did _not_ say that."

Snotlout nodded, grimacing. Oh, if only he had kept his mouth _shut_ -

Ruffnut chuckled, leaning towards Hiccup and whispering the words. The Night Fury rider blinked, face paling. His forest green eyes showed panic and alarm, and Snotlout was pretty sure that it was meant for him.

"Okay, this could be a problem. . ." Hiccup started slowly. Snotlout resisted the urge to screech at him, _of course_ it was a problem! It's Astrid Hofferson we're talking about!

The sound of clanking metals filled the air, and Hiccup ran towards the door, glancing nervously at the weapons being thrown out. He resisted the urge to gulp and run away - of course Astrid would find a weapon to bonk Snotlout's head with.

"What is she doing?" Hiccup didn't miss the slight tremor in Snotlout's voice. He turned to face the twins and Snotlout, his mind fumbling for the words. 

"Searching for something, most likely a bludgeon." Hiccup really did not want to be on his girlfriend's bad side, but then again, he was their best shot at calming down and angry Astrid, "a-alright, here's what you're gonna do ; you're gonna get on your dragon and fly out of here, immediately."

"Yeah right, I'm not afraid of her." It was a lie, they all knew that, if Snotlout's whimper was anything to come by.

Just then, Tuff exploded, "You said _what_?! Are you _insane_?" 

_When the twins call you insane, you've really fucked up_. Hiccup mused. He glanced back towards Snotlout, who looked ready to screech and run away from Astrid.

And to be honest, Hiccup couldn't blame him.

"You should go, now." Hiccup stared, hearing the clanking cease. Astrid probably found a weapon, "it's literally the only chance you have."

"Okay," Snotlout whimpered, running to Hookfang and mounting the Monstrous Nightmare.

As they flew to the night, Hiccup turned back to the twins, "You guys should also go ; I'll handle Astrid."

Quicker than light, the twins ran out of the clubhouse. Hiccup glanced at the dark shape huddled on the floor. He originally wanted to take Astrid on a night flight to calm her down, but Toothless was sleeping. He did not want to wake up his best friend to stop his rampaging girlfriend no matter how much he loved her.

He briefly wondered how Heather was doing - she left to talk to Astrid a while ago, and judging from the loud racket a while ago, Heather probably didn't show up.

A battle cry echoed in the distance, and suddenly, Hiccup felt like running away himself. An angry Astrid is a dangerous Astrid. Everyone knew that fact.

But he stood his ground. What kind of boyfriend was he if he couldn't even calm down his girlfriend? He nervously smiled as Astrid appeared, fuming and tightly holding a mace in her hands.

"Where's Snotlout?" Astrid demanded, "let me-"

"Calm down, Astrid," Hiccup started, staring into his girlfriend's strikingly beautiful blue eyes. Astrid huffed, dropping her mace.

"Do you even know what he told me? I can't just-"

"Let him leave unscathed?" Hiccup finished. He took Astrid's hand in his, and together, they walked towards one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. The moon was shining bright tonight, and so were the stars ; Hiccup smiled at that.

He spared a glance at Astrid who suddenly seemed very tired. He sighed, pulling the Hofferson closer towards him.

"He asked you how do I even put up with you," Hiccup silently started, "well to be honest, I also don't know."

Astrid pulled away, pointing her mace at him, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She growled, eyes narrowing. Hiccup merely laughed.

"I mean, you're the fearless and brave Astrid Hofferson, are you not?" Astrid nodded at that, lowering her weapon again. Hiccup took this as a cue to continue, "how do you even put up with me?"

Astrid's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean-"

"Let me finish," The heir held up a hand, "I'm not like you ; I'm not strong, nor am I that brave ; I can't even wield a weapon perfectly-"

"That's not true!" Astrid blurted out, "you're strong and you're brave! Who cares if you can't even wield a weapon perfectly? _I love you,_ Hiccup. That's all that matters."

Hiccup shot her a knowing smile, waiting for his girlfriend to put the pieces together. "Oh."

Hiccup nodded, "You're a warrior, Astrid. I'm just a Dragon Trainer. Sure, sometimes, you get extremely moody and sometimes reckless - _oh don't give me that look, Hofferson_ \- but none of that matters. I love you too, and that's how I put up with you."

A punch to his arm.

Hiccup yelped, grabbing his arm as pain shot through it, "What was that for?!"

" _That_ ," Astrid smiled at him, dropping her mace, "is for calling me moody and reckless."

She grabbed his shirt, pulling his face closer until they were just inches apart, "And _this_ ," she whispered, giving him a deep kiss on the lips. "Is for everything else."

Hiccup goofily smiled, pulling her girlfriend closer. And there, they sat, admiring the beauty of the night sky and basking in each other's presence.

And if someone asks Astrid, _"How does Hiccup even put up with you?"_ she'd just smile, reminiscing that night at the Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I recently re-watched RTTE ; there are some fan theories that Snotlout insulted Hiccup which got Astrid so mad. I don't think that it's the case, however. Snotlout might be "dumb", but I'm sure it's an unspoken rule that no one should ever insult Hiccup when Astrid's around. I do think that the "Are you on your period?" theory might be correct, but hey I wanted to write some Hiccstrid fluff so this happened.


End file.
